


5 Conversations of Lara Raith's and One She Overheard

by car_yl



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/car_yl/pseuds/car_yl
Summary: Lara POV for the most part. As the title indicates.
Relationships: Harry Dresden/Lara Raith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	5 Conversations of Lara Raith's and One She Overheard

**Lara to Thomas in his cell on Demonreach:**

“I will find a way to save you little brother. I- We haven’t found Justine or your child yet, but Dresden is helping. We will bring you home Thomas. We will. We have to. You- You’re the one who keeps us- me human.” Tears slipped down her pale, porcelain cheeks as she rested one against the glowing green crystal.

*******************************************************************

**Lara and Harry after one of their first dates:**

I leaned into Dresden’s chest as we stood just outside the front door to Chateau Raith. He held me by my upper arms, gently, resting his chin on my hair. Not quite the good-night kiss I’d prefer but until he engaged in a sexual liaison with someone, one without deep emotion, we wouldn’t be able to touch. Oh why is he such a throwback?! And yet, his depth of love and loyalty to those he embraces is exactly what I want him FOR.

“I’m never going to love you Lara. Like you, sure. Work with you? Almost certainly, especially for Thomas, but- I’m Never going to Love you.” He put such vehemence into that last phrase, I shivered.

“Sorry,” he sighed. “I didn’t mean it quite like it sounded.”

I looked up at his eyes, at his mouth, his nose, his eyebrows beetled as he fought his emotions. He’s more in touch with his emotions than any man I’ve ever dealt with even if he doesn’t always identify them correctly and even if he’s always bottling them up to use as fuel rather than dealing with them.

“I’m never going to love you either Dresden. I’m not sure I’m capable of it after my father’s tutelage but, 'I want you. I need you, there’s just no way I’m ever going to love you.’”

His mouth quirked, a sadly amused expression flowing across his scarred face and through his eyes, “Lara Raith, did you just MeatLoaf me?” He pushed me just slightly away from his chest in order to look more fully at my face.

“Of course darling,” I whispered, holding the lapels of his duster and leaning toward his ear, “You must know, “Two Out of Three Ain’t Bad.”

He laughed, the sound deep and rich and soft. Then he pulled me into a hug, wrapping those albatross arms around me for a brief moment before pushing me away. He turned his body away from me. He began walking down to that ridiculous hearse Mab has provided for him. He looked back at me as he reached the door. He shook his head, still smiling broadly. After he had entered and started the car, he rolled down the window and blew me a kiss. He pulled away and as the car began down the drive he reached an arm out the window and waved.

****************************************************************

**Molly and Lara; 3 months into the ‘courtship’:**

“What do you Want with My Knight?“ The Winter Lady demanded.

“I’ve said it before, I’ll say it again; a partner, an equal. Someone to stand beside me. Not an unthinking thrall.” I responded with some emphasis.

“You won’t be able to control him. Even the Queen of Air and Darkness hasn’t been able to do that. She manipulates him and tricks him into serving her purpose but he’s a lot of work, even if we both think he’s worth it.” She warned.

“I look forward to the challenge.” I purred feeling my lips widen into a wide sensuous smile.

“If you hurt him, no matter what deal you’ve made with Mab, I Will make you pay.” The Winter Lady said, literal frost and fog issuing from her mouth with every. single. word.

“I can’t promise our union will be painless for either of us, but I can promise to make it as painless as possible.” I responded as passionlessly as I could. Yet I knew the demon was showing in my eyes, as I was feeling a little- no, a lot of threat from Harry’s former apprentice.

“Tell me about your deal with Mab,” This was Molly asking, I was sure.

“Ask her highness,” I suggested my smile now sly.

“If you’ve promised her any of Harry’s children I Will end you,” Molly hissed, her eyes turning golden and her pupil’s going vertical. “Believe it!”

“Pregnancy is rare and highly dangerous for ALL White Court females, my Lady, be they thrall or phage. That choice may NOT be yours.” I told her.

“Then you’ve made the promise?!” her voice rasped from low in her throat. She no longer looked at me. Pain- I felt it. Yet her pain was not for herself, it was for Harry. “That will kill him. He will literally die to keep his child away from Her.”

“Do you still pray Lady Molly?” I asked quietly.

“Not so much, but my father-“ she snorted with a wry smile. “Direct pipeline I’d say. “Why?”

“Tell him to pray for sons,” I whispered.

Her head came up and we shared a look of both hope and despair, because I knew she was right.

********************************************************************

**Lara and Harry: Concerning Song Choices**

“Harry, you put far too much importance on these songs. It’s just background noise for the festivities.” I exhaled heavily in frustration as my wizard dithered over the choices I’d provided him.

“No Lara, they’re not just background noise if they have lyrics. Lyrics are Words. Words having meaning and power, especially to a wizard. Words are what are used to buffer me from the consequences of my power, my magic, otherwise I’d fry all my synapses. I can do magic without words if necessary but the backlash- Well, let’s just say neither you nor Mab want me to do that very often.”

Oh no, I thought, I’ve got to distract him quickly or the lecture will last a minimum of 15 minutes.

“Yes Harry dear, but no-one will be listening that closely. Also, you will not be singing the lyrics or doing magic at this event. At least, I hope magic will be unnecessary.”

Harry looked up from the page of song choices for our first dance, flashing me a wicked grin. The glint in his eyes under those dark brows and sinfully thick lashes full of mischief. “We can but hope. But Lara, with all the White Court and Winter Court attendees do you think that’s likely?”

“My people will behave themselves, Harry. Or I’ll know the reason why. They are very aware of that and of the consequences of displeasing me.” I insisted.

He shrugged and returned his gaze to the list. “None of these are… Right for us,” he sighed heavily. “Hey, can you find music on your phone like Molly does?”

“Of course Harry but not with you around,” it was my turn to sigh. “Why? Do you have a title I should preview?”

He nodded, “99 years. I think the words work well enough and it’s just my dancing speed.”

“Waltz?” I posited?

“No, um, I was thinking Foxtrot?” he suggested tentatively.

“I’ll step out and check it out on the phone. I should only be 5 to ten minutes.” I answered as I moved through the french doors toward the terrace my eyes already on my phone. This was the same terrace on which we’d shared our first meal after the incident in the Deeps when I’d bested my father thanks to the wizard. Now why did that memory spark? Because the wizard and I share history?

I found it. I listened and- 99 years? This would never be one he’d have chosen for the policewoman. He’s too literal for that. They could Not have shared that length of time however fervently he may have wished to. 99 years with me? He’s not been shy about expressing his distaste for being forced into marriage. But this- this sweet, sentimental song. He was suggesting this for our first dance as a married couple? Even knowing what I am? 99 years?

I turned from looking at the lawn back toward the house. He was walking down to meet me, the late spring sun highlighting all his sharp angles, casting into shadow the hollows of his deceptively spare and very long frame. He moves with far more grace than he used to, especially as he stoops less now. The Mantle seems to make him less concerned about his height intimidating others, giving him the appearance of more confidence. Though he never really lacked confidence in his convictions, only in his ability to defend them and in his social graces.

I stood still enjoying the view while quickly turning off the phone.

“Well,” he enquired, “What do you think?”

“Yes, Harry darling, that will do very well for our first dance.”

He placed his long hands on either side of my waist and turned me so that my back rested against his chest. He then very carefully wrapped the bare arms extending from his t-shirt, which sported an old Jurassic park graphic of a T-Rex, around me, rested his chin on the top of my head, and sighed. 99 years? I could hope.

*****************************************************************

**Lara and Maggie:**

“My daddy doesn’t love you.” Maggie stated flatly.

“I know,” I answered, just as matter factly.

“Aren’t people who get married supposed to be in love? That’s what Mr. and Mrs. Carpenter told me.” Her question seemed sincere.

“Well, yes, that’s usually the case and certainly what your father would prefer for you, what most people prefer.”

Maggie, looked at me as if to say, ‘Go on’.

“Maggie, dear, your father isn’t going to stop being in love with Karrin Murphy any time soon. But he’s lonely.”

“Why? He has me and Mouse and the Carpenters and Mr. and Mrs. Borden and…”

“Yes, dear, he has you and lots of friends and that helps, a lot. But he needs a partner, someone who can be his equal, who can back him up when he needs it.” I tried to explain in a way she could understand without revealing my reasons for wanting the wizard.

She blinked her very Harry eyes slowly at me. She pursed her lips as if considering what I’d said very carefully. “Are you going to be my new mom?” Mouse, who lay at her feet, as we sat on Harry’s ridiculous ‘company car’ and watched him running along the beach, growled lightly and looked up at me without otherwise moving.

“No dear, I’m not exactly the motherly type. Besides you have Mrs. Carpenter for that.” I replied, “But I think we can, perhaps, be friends.”

Maggie, pondered that for a moment. “No, I don’t think so.”

“Well then, Miss Maggie, I have a proposition. We can be allies in watching over your dad and, just not be enemies.”

“Isn’t that called detente?” Maggie queried with a puzzled wrinkling of her brow.

“Yes dear, it is.”

The child nodded soberly and sighed. “Okay, but I still don’t like you.”

“Fair enough child. Fair enough.” The child has good instincts and wisdom beyond her years.

****************************************************************

**Mab and Lara:**

“Make sure you control yourself with my Knight, Lady Lara. Spouse he may be. Dinner he is Not. Feed from him, weaken him for my purposes and you will be in violation of our agreement. I Will exact payment. Kill him and your entire Court becomes mine.” Mab spoke matter of factly, without a single threatening inflection which caused my internal organs to quail.

“I need him clear headed as well, your highness.” I replied in a similar tone. Negotiations with Mab were far less flexible than with any other ally. I knew we both wanted this alliance. Yet, I had not anticipated the pathway she chose.

Damn Ms. Murphy for dying. I had depended on Harry’s attachment to her to prevent this very option from being viable. Her death allowed Mab this opening and she’d leapt on it while Harry was still reeling. I’m surprised Molly was able to keep him from signing his own death warrant that day with some flippantly defiant remark.

The man does Not have a poker face. I could see the intention forming before Molly intervened in some way with that grip on his shoulder. That moment did give me further insight into the wizard though, an inkling of how he could be, perhaps, handled.

“As do I Lady, I just wanted to make it clear that my Knight must remain able to perform All of his duties if our alliance is to remain in tact.” The air around the Faerie queen dropped a few degrees as she looked at me through her golden, cat-like eyes.

I sighed. “Understood, your majesty.” I’d learned to play my father. He’d been mercurial even before the Wizard revealed his true feelings about me. I’d needed to learn to manage him to preserve my own life and Thomas’ under his rule. I could learn to direct the Wizard to my advantage and I could determine how best to use my alliance with Mab. Powerful as she is Mab has desires and plans within plans. I may not always know what her plans are. She plays a long game. Yet, I have time and we have a mutual motivation. We both want to prevent Empty Night.

*****************************************************************

**The One She Overheard:**

All the guests were leaving the couples shower and Harry had disappeared. I was a little miffed as I went to find him. I heard him in the gallery outside our ballroom. I didn’t open the door more than a crack when I detected the menacing tone Harry was using.

“Back off Eb. You lost your right to ‘advise’ me when you killed ‘me’ on the dock.” Yes, Harry used air quotes. SHE had been the one to comfort him that night, the night we put Thomas in prison.

“Hoss,” the old man’s tone was pleading. “I- It- Don’t repeat your mother’s mistakes boy, please!”

“No, you’d rather I repeat Yours!” Harry hissed. He turned and began stalking away from his grandfather, his once beloved and respected mentor.

The old man grabbed Harry’s elbow. Did he have a death wish? Now that he and Harry were once again estranged, perhaps he did!

“Don’t touch me old man. I’m not part of the White Council anymore.” Harry whipped his arm away with such force he stumbled.

“Are you still part of the grey?” The old man whispered. I have vampire hearing. It would do him no good to lower his voice. I would still hear.

Harry became very, very still. “Whatever business the grey has with me; not here, not now.” He breathed out. His eyes narrowed almost to slits.

“When? Where?” the Blackstaff asked quietly.

“I’ll send one of the wyldfae with the time and place.” Harry answered with less tension than before.

“Harry, Are you making your mother’s mistake? Do you love her?” I could hear heartbreak in the voice of Wizard McCoy.

Harry hung his head almost to his chest. He turned his face aside and looked at the Chicago skyline framed by the expansive picture window of our venue. “NO, I won’t LET myself love Anyone else, ever again. Just Maggie.” He turned hard eyes to McCoy. “Every woman I love either betrays me or gets killed. Every man I love gets hurt or killed.” The coldness of his voice sent a chill of fear through me. “Even you, sir.” His voice had fallen into a barely audible whisper.

“Whatever you think of her, whatever machinations she wants me for, Lara, still deserves better than that.” His voice now dispassionate. “So don’t try to come after her or the White Court. I keep my promises. I defend my own.”

“Am I no longer your own, Hoss?” McCoy grated out.

“You’re the one who forced me to choose! You or Thomas: the grandfather who refused to claim me, who refuses to even tell me my own family history, one who knows and won’t tell me what all this Starborn carp is except as it suits His purpose, the man who would have killed my brother, who almost killed me OR the brother who has stood by me in battle after battle, who risked his life for me time and again, the brother who-“ Harry’s voice broke briefly, “the brother who needs me to find his child after helping me save mine, who needs me to save him. Sorry, old man, not a hard choice. If we weren’t allies…” Harry turned away again, letting the sentence hang in the air for a long pause. “I’m learning to be as ruthless to my enemies as I am protective of my friends. Don’t become an enemy Eb.” He ground out between clenched teeth.

He turned his back on the Blackstaff and left the old man staring after him. The older wizard looked devastated. His shoulders sagged and I thought he would have fallen had he not had the gnarled staff to lean upon. McCoy turned to walk slowly in the other direction.

I went to find Harry with a better understanding of our current relationship and a mission to discover what ‘the Grey’ is.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying a new POV. I'm sure Lara is more ruthless and manipulative than I'm portraying. She's a hard one for me to capture. 
> 
> Of course, I own none of the characters. They belong to Jim Butcher and I'm just playing at the edge of his sandbox.


End file.
